


Endless Direction

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: Regulus is drifting further and further away. You may not like the answers to the questions that you have.(Song at the beginning and end "Wild Roses" by Of Monsters and Men)
Relationships: Regulus Black/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Endless Direction

_Wild roses on a bed of leaves in the month of May. I think I wrote my own pain Oh, don't you?_

Another night of broken promises. You weren't sure why you were surprised either. This was the third week in a row that Regulus ditched you on “date night.” 

“Come on, Regulus. Don’t do this to me.” 

You muttered as you walked around in the room of requirement angrily. Regulus had been acting weird over the past few months and his sudden abandonment of you added to the weird. It wasn’t only Regulus forgetting date night but he seemed to be forgetting you. He avoided you like the plague at points When he wasn’t avoiding you, Regulus was ignoring you totally. The two of you could be sitting in the Slytherin common room together and you felt like he was on another planet. 

Forget any kind of intimacy. That was barely happening at all! When Regulus would be willing to be let you touch him; sex hard turned almost violent. You had bruises on your thighs and hips where Regulus would dig his fingers into you while fucking you against the wall. It was hardly making love anymore. 

In the beginning, things were 100% different. Regulus was the dark brooding prince charming that had swept you off of his feet. He was sensitive and always eager to be as close as he could to you. The two of you were happy (or so you thought) then it all went to hell. 

“Fine...if that’s how you want it.” 

You said coldly before turning and storming from the come and go room. Since Regulus decided to ditch you again, you would go to the library and lose yourself in a book. 

“Y/n!” 

You turned to see Regulus at the other end of the hallway. Turning your head, you kept walking. He could talk to your ass for all you cared. 

Regulus’ hand wrapped around your wrist.

“I was talking to you.” 

You turned, rolling your eyes as you faced him. 

“So? Do you remember who I am?”

Regulus frowned. 

“Seriously, Y/n? You’re my girl.” 

You looked at your boyfriend, sadly. He looked exhausted! Had he been this tired looking for the past few weeks? 

You wanted to reach out and stroke your finger through his messy curls. Any kind of physical contact would be perfect. You had found yourself daydreaming of the early days in the relationship when Regulus always wanted to be touching you in some way. It didn’t have to be straight sex. Sitting with his head in your lap while he read books was a favorite activity. 

“You ditched me again for the third week in a row.” 

“I’m sorry.”

Regulus replied. He didn’t offer any kind of explanation or excuses as to where he had been. He only said sorry and expected you to take that. 

“Sorry? Sorry! That is all that I can get from you! Are you seeing someone else, Regulus Black?”

Regulus immediately shook his head. 

“Absolutely not! I don’t have time for another woman. You’re enough.” 

“And you neglect me, so I don’t know what I am worried about.” 

Regulus ran a hand through his hair. 

“Now that we have that straightened out, why don’t we go back to the room of requirement? I would love to have your legs over my shoulders for a bit.” 

You crossed your arms over your chest. 

“Where were you?”

Regulus’ frown intensified. 

“Don’t worry about it.” 

“Well, I do worry about it, Reggie. You have been acting odd lately. I never see you and you avoid me like the plague. Regulus are you a death eater?”

The question came out quicker than you intended it to. You had heard the rumors going around school for a while, however, everyone seemed to magically shut up. It was like they were saying _“oh, there is Regulus’ girlfriend! We better be quiet now!”_

Regulus, meanwhile, looked down at you with a stunned expression. He had been doing everything that he could to hide the truth from you. The less you knew; the better off you were. He could keep you safe and still be a part of your life. 

“What? No.”

You sighed before reaching out and grabbing Regulus’ left arm. He attempted to pull away but you had him in an awkward hold and was unable to do so. 

You gasped when you saw the outline of the dark mark on his perfectly pale skin. Regulus was clearly ashamed when you looked up at him furiously. 

“You lied to me! You are a death eater and you lied to me!” 

You screamed. Regulus sighed. 

“It's for your own good. I can keep you safe this way.” 

He quickly reached out and pulled you into a gentle kiss. Regulus knew if he could kiss you, you would be more likely to forgive him. You kissed him back for a split second before pushing him away. 

“No! We are done.” 

Regulus’ mouth dropped. 

“I did it to keep you safe! I can provide for you this way. We’ll be out of school soon and I’ll get a ton of money from my parents for doing this. We can have a nice life…” 

You shook your head.

“No, you ruined it! I will never be with you now! I curse the day that I met you! Goodbye, Regulus! Never talk to me again!” 

Epilogue…

_“I am sorry for the way things ended between us. I didn’t join the death eaters to disappoint you. I believed in some false ideology until I learned the truth. I’m doing what I can to right the wrongs that I have done. If you are reading this then I know that I will be dead. I will always love you, Y/n. I hope that I can make you proud.  
-R.A.B” _

You could only read the letter with tear-filled eyes. The feeling of guilt flowing through you would never end. You would always feel guilty about dismissing Regulus so coldly. If you had listened to him then maybe (just maybe) he would still be alive. 

_In the night, we're wild-eyed, and you got me now. Dim the lights, we're wild-eyed, and you got me now_


End file.
